


Fevered Dreams

by Sweet_Heartz23



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Heartz23/pseuds/Sweet_Heartz23
Summary: He had blocked out the sounds and sights of war. He only cared about getting home to see his girl.  Husk unfolded a picture of Molly and smiled at it, he remembered when he told her that he had been drafted and she cried histarically but he told her that he would come home and stay strong.  He put the picture of her in his breast pocket of his coat and looked up out of the trench and went after the enemy.
Relationships: Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fevered Dreams

He had blocked out the sounds and sights of war. He only cared about getting home to see his girl. Husk unfolded a picture of Molly and smiled at it, he remembered when he told her that he had been drafted and she cried histarically but he told her that he would come home and stay strong. He put the picture of her in his breast pocket of his coat and looked up out of the trench and went after the enemy. 

Back at base he groaned when a nurse sewed up the whole in his arm. He looked at her and she had the same eyes as Molly and wavy hair pulled back in a bunn, if they had a daughter she would look exactly like the mixture of both of them. The nurse looked up at him.

'are you ok sir?" she asked, "you look a bit feverish can I check your temperature?" he nodded. she put the thermometer under his tongue, waited a bit and took it out looking at it.

"i'm sorry you just look like my girl back home and she has the same face and eyes." 

"just a little above one hundred your fine, just take some medicine and get some rest, i'll let the general know." she said. Husk nodded. " she must be beautiful" she said cleaning up her kit. 

"whats your name?" asked Husk she looked surprise. 

"It's Alice sir" she said smiling at him. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Husk woke with a startle was that a fever dream?. He looked at his arm and no bullet hole or stitches. A man with short blonde hair came into there bunk with mail and sat down on the empty bunk across from Husk. 

"any for me Tom?" 

"yep ! Molly sure writes to you alot, I just get to go home to a whiny blonde bitch" he groaned handing the letter to him.

Husk laughed and opened it, Molly was talking about what was going on in life, Alastor had left to go back to New Orleans, Angel had finally become clean some what and moved in with her, and her father had passed away..he kept reading but what made him drop the paper and hands shaking. Tom and a few others looked at him.

"I-I'm going to be a father and it's a girl!" he said. Everyone cheered. 

xxxxxxx

Molly sighed happily as the four of them waited the arrivals terminal for Husk at the air port. He gotten ordered that he was coming home and everyone was excited. Especially there five year old daughter. 

"Uncle which one is daddy's plane?" asked Alice. Angel pointed to the one that was coming in. Molly watched Alice who had started playing hide as seek with Angel. When the announcement came that the soldiers started coming through the doors, getting hugs from there families, she looked around and saw him and waved. Alice saw him and ran over.

"DADDY!!" she cheered her arm's out stretched. Husk knelt down and collected the small girl in his arm's holding her close. Angel and Molly walked over together greeting him, after hugging Alice he scooped Molly up and held her close kissing her deeply, she smiled and kissed him back. 

"no kisses for me sugar?" asked Angel. Husk looked at him eye twitching for a second and pulled Angel into a hug. He hugged him back laughing. The four headed out the doors and he watched as Molly and Alice walked ahead. 

"wanna know something Angel. I think I met Alice before she was born" said Husk, Angel raised a eyebrow. "Did your brain get rattled over there or something?" asked Angel getting a elbow jab from Husk 

"I had this dream, a nurse was fixing me up and she looked like her. Mol even said it was a girl in the letter" said Husk, Angel blinked in surprise. They heard Alice telling them to hurry up because they were going home for cake. Husk laughed and walked a bit faster.

**Author's Note:**

> A little one-shot while I try and think of stuff for Chapter 3 of Wondering Love you know so you guys don't get COMPLETELY bored waiting XD. Hope you all enjoy! i did some research and realized that Husk served in the war when he was a human. I might tie this into the main story if you guys like it :). I can also picture there daughter having slightly tanned skin with big blue eyes and black hair.


End file.
